<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>W同人－Wind-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420846">W同人－Wind-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>W同人－Wind-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  W同人－Wind-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6cc3437"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6cc3437"> 29</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6cc3437">W同人－Wind</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>如果街道没有风的脚步，那么就不是风都。</p> 
<p> <br/></p> 
<p>如果遇到翔太郎，那么就缺不了菲利普。</p> 
<p> <br/></p> 
<p>如果并非只是两人一体的侦探，那么便是两人一体的假面骑士。</p> 
<p> <br/></p> 
<p>如果夕阳下失去了W，那么城市便会流泪。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW">假面骑士W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W">W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E">左翔太郎</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE">菲利普</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(11)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(29)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/">chihaya</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/">Cross-Z Build</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/">Cross-Z Build</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yingshang894.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yingshang894.lofter.com/">樱殇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/">K</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://haidewei845.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://haidewei845.lofter.com/">海德薇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/">jmqszhk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/">一壶浊酒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/">春秋舞若君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/">Hanaの泪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/">主页名字还没想好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/">飄雪魔幻手帳</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/">飄雪魔幻手帳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/">犀牛比较胖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cr7244.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cr7244.lofter.com/">M_KT</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://29-22.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://29-22.lofter.com/">小阿雅涵</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://29-22.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://29-22.lofter.com/">小阿雅涵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://funnyoyo8844.lofter.com/">嵐∞hsj</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kamiki-yan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kamiki-yan.lofter.com/">空閑雨月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://missloumoon.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://missloumoon.lofter.com/">仮面ライダー夜月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/">オオカミ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xttot.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xttot.lofter.com/">对着天空45℃傻笑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bunnii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bunnii.lofter.com/">斐。特摄西皮屋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/">偶像厨</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/">偶像厨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://08-042-09.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://08-042-09.lofter.com/">友萝卜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://thunderdragon.lofter.com/">龍船長</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6c2e4e5">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6d2ab09">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>